mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Grumpyre
"Another of the mysterious Ethereals, you can never fully tell what kind of mood the Grumpyre is in. Thanks to its shifting eyes and mouth as it gurgles forth its song, it might appear sad when really it's happy, or afraid when it's actually having a blast. This makes sense, since it embodies the essence of shadow - always a bit obscured, and able to unnerve even the most intrepid of monsters." Description The Grumpyre joined the song on August 19, 2013. The monster resembles a gray-black bat creature surrounded in a cloud of smoke. He has four wings, two arms, and goes cross-eyed at random sometimes. In the 1.3.1 update, released on December 5th 2014, eyebrows were added to the Grumpyre when singing and thus made the Grumpyre look more - well, grumpy. Song The Grumpyre sings "boom-Shicka-la-Shicka-boom shicka-la-Shicka" in a harsh whispering voice. It does this repeatedly for its part in the Cold Island song. In Ethereal Island, it sings "boom-shika-La, boom-shika-la-Rah-Rah-Rah boom-shika-la, boom-shika-Rah, boom-shika-la, boom-shika-la-Rah-Rah-Rah Boom-shika-la, Boom-shika-la" Breeding The Grumpyre can be bred using a combination of one four-element monster and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): *Deedge and Congle *Deedge and Bowgart *Deedge and Spunge *Deedge and Thumpies There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. Earning Rate Coins Earning rate is in coins per minute. Shards Earning rate is in shards per hour. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal element monsters and can be found in this article. With the Ethereal Island update, Ethereal monsters can achieve level increases to level 15, and may be placed on Ethereal Island instead of Gold Island. Likes Maw.png|Maw|link=Maw Arackulele.png|Arackulele|link=Arackulele Saggle Tree.png|Saggle Tree|link=Saggle Tree Bass String Bridge.png|Bass String Bridge|link=Bass String Bridge Dragon Tower.png|Dragon Tower|link=Dragon Tower Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Maw *Arackulele *Saggle Tree *Bass String Bridge *Dragon Tower See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name " " may be a portmanteau between Grumpy and Vampire, due to the ambiguous facial expressions that the monster makes and to its bat-like traits. Notes *The , like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. * The Grumpyre continues to emit black smoke even when it sleeps (i.e. is muted), albeit in lesser quantities. * When they are muted, they also rest on the ground. *One of the Breeding Combinations (Thumpies and Deedge) was also a combination for the Yool. BBB eventually realized the confusion, and changed the Yool's breeding combination on September 13rd, 2014, when the Time of the Season event was started on Anniversary Month. **Also, when the Yool was available, it was impossible to know if a Grumpyre or a Yool was being bred until the egg is in the Nursery, as their breeding times were identical. * As of version 1.3.1 the Grumpyre has added eyebrows that emerge when it sings. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Ethereal Category:Shadow